1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the following disclosure relates to a control system, a communications terminal, a communications system, a control method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communications systems that implement videoconferencing and telephone calling through communications networks including the Internet, leased lines, etc., have been widely used along with a request for the reduction in cost and time of people's business travels. Such communications systems may allow terminals of users to transmit or receive content data such as image data and audio data between the terminals to start communications between terminals, thereby implementing videoconferencing or telephone calls (see Patent Document 1).
In industrial application, the communications system is provided with a switching apparatus to forward a call established for a certain phone terminal to another phone terminal.
The above-described communications system may be used for reception at a call center. For example, when an operator who has received an incoming call finds it difficult to handle the call due to language or content of the call, the operator may select a forwarding destination capable of handling the call then request forwarding the received call to the forwarding destination. When the forwarding destination is engaged with another call, the operator may have the caller wait until the forwarding destination is available, and then forward the call to the forwarding destination.